Harry Potter and the Quidditch Field Secret
by harryandhermione4ever-38
Summary: My first fanfic..Harry's summer b4 6th year..the dursleys interact in this one..and harry gets a phone call!! Hp/Hg later! Please R&R !!!


Ok yall, as you know I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters from the book! J.K. Rowling does!! Duh!! And you don't know how hard it is to keep the word yall from being in my story cause im from Georgia and I use it in like every sentence I say!! Ok well that summary prolly sucked so… This starts off at Harry's summer before 6th year..and a lot of Dursley interaction in this one! And Harry gets a phone call from who u ask.. Well you will just have to read to find out !! Thanks !!  
  
"You can leave the table now." Uncle Vernon said after supper Sunday night. Harry started to clear the dishes and his uncle said, "I said you could go to your room." "You don't want me to clear the table?" Harry asked suspiciously. "No. Now go to your room before I change my mind," His Uncle growled. Harry put down the dishes and hurried up the stairs. As he opened Hedwig's to let her fly around he thought about what had been going on at Number Four Privet Drive since they had returned from the train station 2 days before. The Dursley's weren't being the usual Dursley's. Uncle Vernon had been more lenient with him and let him do whatever pleased just as long as he stayed away from him and Aunt Petunia had avoided him except for meals and Dudley hadn't picked on him once since he had been home. It was kind of odd. Then suddenly an idea hit him…maybe they were being like this because they took "Mad Eye" Moody's threat seriously. Harry laughed to himself as he thought about it. He knew that they would just die if a bunch of wizards showed up at their doorstep. Harry lay down on his bed and started to read " Hogwarts: A History". It was Hermione who had suggested that he read it…and he had nothing else to do this summer so he decided to read it…well at least a few pages of it. As Harry began to read about the talking paintings of Hogwart's he heard the phone ring. "Get down here Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled. As Harry ran down the stairs he tried to think of who it could be..Ron?..Hermione?…Sirius? Harry felt a wave of bitter sadness come over him as he remembered that his godfather had been killed less than a month ago. But he pushed the thoughts from his head as he walked up to his uncle. "It's for you boy. Keep it short.," he said curtly. "Umm..Hello?" Harry said into the receiver. "Hey Harry !!!" He heard Hermione's voice and a smile come onto his face. "Hey Mione. How are you? How did you get this number?" "Oh I'm great…and I got this number from Ron. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to talk to you and to see how you were holding up." "No it's ok I'm really glad you called." "Good. So Harry. How are you doing?" "Oh imp great Herm..just peachy!" Harry lied. "Oh Harry.. I mean really." She sounded truly concerned. "Well imp ok as I can be..i mean for a guy who's just lost the only family..excuse me..only loving family that he's ever known.I just can't believe it. I should have known it was too good to be true. Hermione..i have nothing..no godfather..no family cause the Dursley's sure don't count..and I don't even have my Firebolt. It's just not worth it." Harry said bitterly. Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek as she listened to the boy who everyone thought was invincible and fearless say what had been bottled up inside him since Sirius's death. "Oh Harry…you know you have me. I'm here whenever you need me. and you have Ron and the rest of the Weasley's…and Moody and Lupin and Hagrid and Dumbledore…see Harry you have lots of people who love you enough to be family..and while I'm at it do I need to mention all of your friends at school who care about you? And as for your Firebolt..it will be at the Burrow when you get there." "Oh Hermione..I'm so sorry I let it out on you.. I just..it's been bothering me..and thank you for reminding me..I guess I just forgot about everyone else but Sirius. And I'm really glad I have you all." "It's ok Harry you have a perfectly good reason to be upset..and that's what I'm here for."Hermione told him and smiled. "Thanks..hey wait…did you say that my Firebolt will be at the Burrow when I get there ? I'm going to the Burrow? When ?"Harry asked excitedly. " In 2 weeks. I'm going too. My parents have to go to the United States for a Dentist's class for the summer. So Mrs.Weasley invited me to go to the Burrow." "That's great Hermione..i'll be glad to get there..My aunt and uncle and Dudley are treating me like I don't exist..not in a mean way..but in a kinda scared way." As Harry finished his sentence he heard a loud "AHEM" coming from behind him. He turned and saw Uncle Vernon impatiently look at him then his watch..then him..then the watch. "Hermione…I have to go ok? But I will see you at the Burrow in two weeks."he said hurridly. "Ok Harry..but you'll see me before then."Hermione giggled. "what..when ?….How?" Harry was very confused..and he had never heard Hermione giggle before. "Oh..you'll see! Bye Harry !!" "Bye Hermione." As Harry hung up the phone he turned around to see all of the Dursley's standing there staring at him. His Uncle spat, " I said keep it short, especially since she was your kind." Harry flinched at the words "your kind". "As a matter of fact she's one of " your kind" she just wants to be a witch which she's very good at too. Not that it's any of your business." He glared at them. His fat pig of a cousin smirked. " Oh…Is she your girlfriend?" " Like I'd tell you. Mind your own business." Harry growled. " Make me." Dudley said to Harry. As soon as the words had left Dudley's mouth Aunt Petunia grabbed his arm and whispered, "No Dudders..be quiet!" Harry smirked and as he passed Dudley on his way up to the stairs he hissed in Dudley's ear, " Oink Oink." Dudley immediately grabbed his rear end in remembrance of his pigtail Hagrid had given him once. Harry just walked up the stairs and chuckled to himself.  
  
Ok ya'll this is the end of Ch.1 so please please please please review !! And remember that this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me !! and tell me if I should do more chapters.. and if they should be longer or what !! Thanks yall !! 


End file.
